SAO ALfheim Corrupted
by FanFictionBard2
Summary: *BETA Reader Needed* Welcome to ALfheiim online, Kirito has just entered this new VRMMO looking for Asuna. He will come to find out that this game might be similar to SAO but the differences make it absolutely AMAZING. I do not own Sword Art Online or any of it's characters This story will contain adult material and sexual situations. Lemon / BDSM / Family Love
1. Alfheim Online (Corrupted)

Authors notes:

****( It has been brought to my attention that i need a BETA READER. I guess i have a lot of errors that are ruining the story, so please PM me if you'd be interested in being a BETA)****

Kazuto slid his Nerve gear over his head. The time flashed in the top left corner 14:30, the battery gauge in the top right showed full power. He closed his eyes and relaxed his whole body as he laid on his bed.

"Link start!"

System checks filled his field of vision as all pop-ups confirmed *OK* Welcome to Alfeim Online a familiar sight as a virtual keyboard appeared before him.

"First, enter your gender and character name." The in game AI spoke in a female tone

Kazuto selected (male) without hesitation, he then typed K-I-R-I-T-O. He looked up at the name, after 2 years in SAO that was his true identity. He pushed the confirm button.

"Now, select your race; Please select one of the nine races". " AI said

He began to scroll through the race default characters. He found one that was dressed in all black with a doomsday cloak right up his ally.

"Why don't I take this one?" he muttered

"Spriggan, correct? Your character's appearance will be decided at random. Is that all right?" the AI asked casually

Kirito confirmed his selection and peered off into the distance. He was excited to start a new adventure and save his beloved.

"You will now be transferred to the hometown in Spriggan territory." The voice once again spoke

A bright white light filled the room leaving no shadow.

"Good luck" the AI gave her final words

Kirito's body re materialized to it's new form as he started falling from the clouds. His eyes opened wide as he was in complete shock. His shock turned quickly to excitement as he saw what appeared to be a pyramid glowing beneath him. Something was wrong, lightning began to spark around him which seemed strange.

"What the?" he said

A black pixelated hole grew below him. This definitely was not supposed to happen, he began to panic and flail.

"What's going onnnnnnnnnnn!?"

He entered the mysterious wormhole his voice echoed as he fell. Suddenly he was head first, face planted on grass. His body flopped to the ground and he rolled over to his back. He laid there and looked around to see what he could.

"I'm back! After everything that happened" he smiled

Kirito tucked his knees to his chest and planted his arms above his shoulders. He used the force of straightening his legs and pushing with his arms to kip up to his feet.

"Wait, where am I?" he said aloud

He lifted his right hand and swiped down in an attempt to access the game menu. Nothing happened, he tried in again in an over exaggerated manner. He looked a little annoyed as he lifted his left hand and swiped downward. Five menu keys showed up, he navigated to the settings tab to verify the Logout button was accessible.

"It's there". He assured himself

Kirito tapped the Logout button and an Alert popped up. *You cannot instantly logout in the fields. Is that alright?* He sighed heavily in relief, then closed the window.

"Now, where's the status window"?

He backed through the game menu and went to his character information. He had what seemed to be basic beginner armor, but something was not right. There were stats that shouldn't be on a new character.

"What is this? Is it a bug"?

He continued to look down the list at his stats, XP and money.

"They're the same as my SAO parameters… What's going on"?

He looked around completely bewildered. How could he have the same stats as SAO in this new game?

"Is this, inside SAO"?

He tapped on his Items but everything was unrecognized and listed as a series of question marks (?). As if the game didn't recognize the items.

"Uhhhhh." He said suddenly

Kirito frantically scrolled through the item list.

"Come on… Come on.. Please be here…." he said

He was shocked, happy and relieved all in one as he saw one with a name *MHCPOO1* he cautiously clicked it. A small teardrop gem appeared, he was intrigued and touched the gem and it began to levitate. A large beam of blue light seemed to almost explode from the gem. As the light faded his eyes shot open as his heart began to race. It was her, it was Yui!

"It's me, Yui! Do you remember me"? he asked

Tears formed up in her eyes and a sweet smile lit up across her face.

"I got to see you again, Daddy….." she cried

"Yui…" he wept

She glided down from above his head and embraced him tightly.

"Daddy.. DADDY!"

"Miracles really do happen." Kirito said softly

The two walked hand in hand to a nearby stream. Kirito saw a tree that seemed to be placed over the stream and used as a bridge, he sat down on it. Yui plopped on his leg holding onto his arm and looking him in the face. Her eyes were filled with love and genuine happiness.

"So what's going on here, exactly? See….. We aren't inside SAO? This is the world of another game called ALfheim Online." he explained

Yui placed her hands over her ears as she accessed what she could access the game files.

"Hold on a second." she said softly

Her hands were still held to her temples and her eyes clenched tightly.

"This world seems to be a copy of the Sword Art Online servers." she said as she concentrated

"A copy"? he replied

Yui was able to see the game in series of 0's and 1's, it was the actual game coding.

"Yes. The game engine and graphics format are completely identical. Although the version of the Cardinal system is a little outdated". She responded

Kirito placed his hand on his chin as he thought deeply, and Yui stared intently at him.

"RCT took over operations from Argus, the company that originally ran SAO. In other words, RCT absorbed Argus's technological assets and diverted them. But why is my personal data here?"

"Let me have a look at your data, Daddy. There's no question. This is definitely the character data you used in SAO. The save-data format is nearly the same, so skills common to both games must've had their levels overwritten." She told him

"Come to think of it, my dual-wielding was gone!" he said sadly

"Your items appear to be lost as well. You should delete them before the error-detection program finds them." She warned

"I see." he replied

Kirito hesitantly opens his item menu. A warning appeared, do you want to delete all items? He paused and pulled his finger back from the menu. He was overcome with regret and closes his eyes as he pushes his finger on the confirm button. He hung his head and expressed a heavy look of despair, and regret.

"Now, what about my skill levels?" he questions her

"Your skills shouldn't be a problem unless a human game master sees them firsthand." She reassures him

"O-Okay…."

"I'm not a beater anymore. I'm just a flat out cheater." He whined

"What are you being recognized as?" He asked Yui

"Um, I'm listed as a player-support artificial-personality program. A Navigation Pixie!" She answered

Her body began to glow brightly and Kirito had to shield his eyes.

"H-Hey!" Kirito said in shock

Yui's body was remade before his eyes, she shrunk to about 4 inches and to his utter shock she had no clothes on.

"This is my form as a pixie" she said in a chipper tone

She was floating only inches from his face, and stark naked. She didn't seem to notice or possibly she didn't care. His eyes were wide and his mouth opened wide. He looked over her tiny little body, this form really agreed with her. He could not help himself as he peered over her body. He stuck out his pointer finger and drew it up and down her stomach before he realized what he was doing.

"That Tickles!" she cooed

"Then do you still have admin privileges like before?" he asked

Yui's cheeks got flush as she squirmed. She grabbed his finger with both of her tiny fairy hands and pushed it away.

"No. All I can do is access the reference and wide-area-map databases." she explained

"I see. Actually, it seems that Asuna… Your mommy is here." he said hapily

Yui closes her hands together which press her breasts together. Kirito's eyes were glued to her tiny cleavage. He couldn't believe what was happening, it was a little unsettling but also a bit exciting.

"Mommy? What do you mean?" she enquired

"Even after SAO was cleared, Asuna never woke up in the real world. I heard that someone who looked like Asuna was seen in ALfheim." he told her

Yui flew and landed on Kirito's shoulder like it was her very own perch.

"So that's what happened?" she whined

"I have a good idea of where to look. It's called the World Tree." kirito looked over

He looked off into the distance at a large tree, lifting his hand he pointed toward it.

"I think that's it."

"Mommy is over there"? Yui asked

"Actually, why did I log in to this empty forest? I was supposed to be teleported to the hometown…." he asked in confusion

"I don't know. Your location data got corrupted? Or there was interference"? She replied

"I wish It would've at least dropped me near the World Tree". he said sadly

He hopped up to his feet and Yui flew from his shoulder. He looked determined. Kirito looked over his shoulder at his back.

"Wow, these are the wings huh? How do I fly with em"? he asked

"There seems to be an assist controller. Raise your left hand as if you're grabbing something" she instructed

Kirito did as she said, he closed his hand like he was grabbing something. Just as his hand was almost closed a joystick appeared clutched in his palm.

"Um, pull toward yourself to ascend. Push to descend. Left or right to turn."

"Uhhh... ok." he replied

Kirito pulled toward himself and lifted off the ground. This was a surprise to him even though he was expecting it. Yui flew closer to him and continued her instructions.

"Hold down the button to accelerate. Ease back to decelerate a little." she continued

Kirito wildly swung through the air unable to get a quick grasp on the controls. A few seconds later he got a better basic understanding of the sensitivity of the remote.

"You can fly as long as your wings are shining. After a certain amount of time, you need to rest your wings." she continued

Kirito had a basic understanding of flying and started flying smoothly, Yui followed close by.

Kirito flew around in figure eights enjoying the new sensation of flight.

"I see. I think I've got it. For now, where's the closest town?" he said happily

"There's a town in Sylph Territory called Sylvain to the west. That's the closest…." She answered

Suddenly she sensed something.

"What's wrong"? Kirito asked

"There are players nearby." she said back

***************************************Leafa's point of view***********************************************************

Leafa was flying with Recon through the skies, the two had just completed a side quest and were returning to their home town.

"L-Leafa, wait!" Recon whined

She turned back in mid flight to look at him.

"You can do it, Recon! If we can escape to Sylph territory…. " She was cut off

She could make out something approaching from behind them

"Ughh." She grunted

She saw a fireball coming fast.

"Recon, DODGE!" she shouted

He nearly dodged as two fireballs shot past. She could now clearly see five Salamander faeries chasing them.

"Back off, already!" she shouted

She grasped her sword and removed it from it's sheath.

"No choice then. Prepare for battle." She said in a calm commanding voice

"Impossible! I'm sure Sigurd and the others are already…." Recon whimpered

"I'll draw in as many as I can, so knock at least one down." She ordered

Recon regained his composure

"I'll do my best." his voice was shaky

"Show me how useful you can be for once, okay"? she joked

Leafa smirked as she prepared for the impending fight. She flew straight for the five enemies. The Salamander leader thrusted his lance toward her and she quickly changed her direction dodging the strike. She shifts in mid flight and strikes him down from the air. She darts between the next two enemies splitting them as they dodged her. She lunged forward and pierced another driving him back into one of his comrades, as he was pushed away Leafa slashed him and he fell from the sky. The remaining two in front of her come head on as she evades their attacks using one as a spring board. She turns to see Recon fighting, and to her amazement he fatally wounded one of them.

" _We can win this."_ she said to herself

A fireball is coming from her side, she moved just in time to dodge it. Recon however was hit and took minor damage to his chest.

"IDIOT! Don't Stop!" she screamed

An enemy came at him from his blind spot and pierced Recon with his lance.

"Sorry…. " Recon shouted as his body faded

Recon and the enemy both faded away.

"Recon…" she yelled in agony from seeing her friend die

However she had no time to mourn as she had to quickly evade six fire bolts being hurled at her. She turns to face the two charging Salamander and prepared to defend their attack. Leafa failed to notice a large fire attack that struck her down from the sky. She fell to the ground nearly killing her.

"These guys are persistent." She said to herself

Leafa rose to her feet and felt a gust of wind that felt a little colder than before. As she looked down she saw that the fire attack had burned away her armor. Her breasts were now fully exposed and her skirt and shorts took too much damage and had completely disappeared.

"Well isn't this just perfect." she said sarcastically

She held up her blade and backed up to a nearby tree to ensure no one could sneak up behind her. She was breathing heavily. She tried to position herself with her free hand covering her breasts and crossing her legs to keep her pussy covered. The three remaining Salamander hovered in front of her.

"Sorry, but we're on a mission. It seems like you have a choice to make bitch. Leave all your money and items on the ground and we might let you live."

"Not very gentleman like Kagemune." one of the henchmen said

"It's been ages since we had a little fun with a woman like this. Let's take care of her, we still have to grind that mob." another one added

"I'll take at least one of you with me. Anyone who doesn't fear death can attack." Leafa shouted

"You're a feisty little bitch. No choice then" Kagemuna said in anger

They spread to all sides of her, positioning themselves on all sides. Leafa readied her sword for the impending attack. Before she could blink her sword flew from her hands as one of them swiftly flew in and attacked. Leafa was nearly dead and could not defend herself from the attack.

"She's lost her pig sticker, what ever will she do now?" one of them chuckled

Leafa tried to cover her delicates as the three men stepped closer to her. Kagemuna held his lance in the air.

"Wait boys, drop em." Kagemuna shouted

Laughter echoed through the forest as the three men stabbed their lances in the ground. Kagemuna reached up and started unbuckling his armor, his men followed suit.

*Clang* *Ting* *Thud*

The three men were standing before her, naked. Her eyes widened and her expression turned to sheer terror.

"Bind her." Kagemuna ordered

One of the men started chanting something that she couldn't quite make out. The spell wall tunneled around him as he pushed his palms toward Leafa. Her hands were forced behind her and tied tightly. She was forced to the ground as ropes wrapped around her shin/thighs forcing her into a squatting position. She was now on full display for the men. Her face turned beet red as she forced her eyes closed and turned away. What did they have planned? What the heck was she going to do? Would anyone come to her rescue?

*******************************************HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA********************************************************

To be continued


	2. Leafa's Knight in a black cloak

Author Notes: Just be aware this story will take some time before I can work in the major plot twists, this follows the original story pretty close until future chapters.

****( It has been brought to my attention that i need a BETA READER. I guess i have a lot of errors that are ruining the story, so please PM me if you'd be interested in being a BETA)****

Kirito watched in confusion. This was not the type of thing that could have ever happened in SAO, this must be some type of new mechanic. He pulled himself together and finally heard Yui's voice

"Daddy, you need to go help her" She yelled at him

He grabbed his blade and bent his knees the intense look on his face could have done in game damage. He sprang forward at lightning speed.

"Ahhhh"

"Ughhhhhh"

Two of the men shouted as their health bars were instantly depleted. Their bodies pixelated and a glowing orb floated where they were standing.

"What the heck just happened"? Kaemuna shouted

Kirito slid to a stop only a few paces behind him. His speed was astounding and could not be seen at their current levels.

"I suggest you leave now before you fall prey to my blade" Kirito said in a commanding tone

He pointed the tip of his blade at Kagemuna's face. He was visibly shaking.

"No thanks pal, my magic skill is going to hit 900 soon and I'd rather not die just yet" Kagemuna replied

"Well atleast you're honest" Kirito said back

Kagemuna quickly grabbed his belongings and flew away in a blink. Kirito was about to fly after him, he decided that he wasn't going to let him get away with this.

"Wait, please help me" Leafa cried

"Oh, my apologies. After you are free would you like to fight"? Kirito asked with a smirk

"NO, please just untie me. If you wouldn't mind please don't look" she said with shame

Kirito half covered his eyes and approached her. She whimpered and whined as her humiliation was reaching a new peak.

"I'm over here, ughh what's your name by the way" ?

"Kirito, what's yours"?

"Leafa, and thank you for taking care of those creeps. You're right next to me now. Can you please just cut these restraints"!

"That's the plan, I just don't want to cut you and drain your health any further"

"I see, well I guess for the sole purpose of hot taking anymore damage you can look quickly"

Kirito slightly opened his fingers and looked through them. He used the tip of his sword and cut the restraints from Leafa's body"

She quickly sprung to her feet and crossed her legs and used her left hand to cover her breasts. She used her free hand to open her menu. She scrolled through and found a set of armor she had looted earlier. Unlucky for her it was from a barbarian clan and it was a skimpy fur bikini top and miniskirt. She still felt overly exposed in this.

"I am very uncomfortable with this armor; can you please not stare"

"I would never intentionally do anything to embarrass you" he said chivalrously

"It seems like we have one of those knight in shining armor moments here. You could throw your arms around me". He teased

"Oh, piss off"!

"I was just kidding, jeeze"

Her right eye twitched in anger at his comment

"Stop it daddy, I won't let you do that" Yui said

Yui emerged from Kirito's pocket and scolded him for his comments

"Mommy and me are the only ones allowed to have daddy"

"Daddy"? Leafa said in disbelief

"Huh, what, nothing". Kiritio stammered

"Wait is that one of those private pixies"? she said excitedly

"Well sort of" he responded

"Mmmm Hmmmm, then how about you tell me what a sprigging like you is doing around here" she inquired

Leafa started walking around him as she talked, almost like an interrogation.

"I guess uhhh, I got lost"

She paused in disbelief and brought her hand to her chin and her mouth broke out in a smile

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha, how you get that lost? Spriggan territory is way to the east. Ha ha ha ha you're so weird" Her mood began to lighten up

"Oh come on"

"Do you have any plans for the rest of the day? I was kind of thinking I could buy you a drink as a proper thank you for saving me"

"Well I actually need to pick your brain about some stuff"

"Like what kind of stuff"

"Just about this world and well that tree"

"Oh, you mean the world tree. Yeah sure I might not look it but I know quite a lot about this game"

"There's this neutral village to the north of here it's a little out of the way but we can fly there"

Leafa started walking in the direction of the village

"Ok but what about Swilvane, isn't that town closer to us"?

Leafa paused in frustration and turned to face him

"You really don't know anything about this game do you. Swilvane is Sylph territory" she said angerly

"SO"! he shot back

"You're not a Sylph, if you're in their territory you can't attack them but they can attack you"

Kirito's mind brought up a scene of him surrounded by enemy Elves. He still managed to break out into a smile.

"As long as I don't do anything to provoke em, no one will attack me; and you'll be there Mrs. Leafa"

She threw her hands up in surrender as she closed her eyes

"Ughhhhhhhh…. Just call me Leafa, and if you really want to go there I'll take you. I can't guarantee your safety though"

She turned away from him and began to sprout her wings

"Let's get flying then"

Her wing fully emerged a bright emerald green with a glimmer surrounding them. Kirito had a confused look on his face.

"You can fly without using the controller"

"Of course, can't you"?

"I just learned how to use this thing so I'm still trying to figure it out"

Her wings dropped slightly as she relaxed

"Well there's a little trick to doing it. Ok now turn around but don't access your controller"

"ok"

She approached him as he turned his back to her. His wings appeared from his back and Leafa placed her hand on his shoulderblade.

"Do you feel my hand is touching you"? she asked kindly

He nodded his head

"Mmmm Hmmm"

"Imagine you have virtual bones and muscles here spreading out into your wings; then try and move em"

"Virtual bones and muscles"? he said quietly

His wings began to flutter as he concentrated on the task at hand.

"Yeah just like that…. You've got it." Leafa smiled

Kirito's wings spread wide and he squeezed his fists tightly.

"Ok now try doing the same thing, just harder"! she said in excitement

His wings drooped down and he lowered his fists. He looked down slightly defeated. But he was not done just yet, his wings fluttered yet again as he tried to control them.

"GO"! Leafa shouted

Shoving Kirito in the back, he took off in flight. Leafa smiled as she saw Kirito flying off with no control.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" She chuckled

Branches fell around her and leaves from the trees that Kirito, she was smiling and giggling as Yui flew over her shoulder. Suddenly, her expression changed to worry.

"Oh crap" she said

Leafa and Yui flew up past the tree line. They looked across the landscape frantically looking for Kirito.

"Daddy"! Yui said in a panic

"Kirito, are you okay"?

Kiriito whizzed through the air behind them flying upside down and sideways. His limbs were flailing as he was flying uncontrollably through the air. Leafa and Yui watched him do loops and fly around with no control

"Make it stop" he shouted

Leafa and Yui looked at each other and wondered what they could possibly do for him. They both grabbed their stomachs and burst out laughing at the situation and Kirito's obvious torment.

"I'm sorry, daddy! That's hilarious…" Yui chuckled

*a few minutes later*

Kirito was looping and flipping around in the sky in full control of his movements. Leafa watched in amazement at how quickly he picked it up.

"Let's head out, follow me"! Leafa said as she swiftly flew off

Kirito flew behind her and to his amazement her replacement armor must not have come with undergarments. He decided not to mention it to ensure that he did not embarrass her further.

"Take it slow until you get better at it" she looked back and said

She flew at a slow steady speed not wanting to over exert the beginner. Kirito smirked.

"Don't worry about me, we can go faster"! he challenged her

They flew side by side for a few seconds. Leafa curled her body up like she was about to be shot out of a cannon.

"OK"! she said teasing him

A burst of light burst from the area that he was previously flying and she was gone. She was flying seemingly by herself, she believed that she had left Kirito in the dust. The wind was fluttering her hair and she loved the feeling of freedom when she was flying. She looked back to see how far back Kirito was.

"HUH"! she was shocked

Kirito was right behind her keeping pace with her with no problem at all. Leafa didn't seem ok with that.

"Is that as fast as you can go"? he teased her again

Her face scrunched up as she showed her annoyance.

"Don't blame me if you crash"

She sped up and Kirito was still keeping pace a short distance behind her. He loved the view

Yui was visibly tired as she threw her hands on her hips.

"I can't go on I need a break" she whined as she flew into his breast pocket and exhaled heavily

Leafa and Kirito laughed as they flew next to each other

"You're the only other person I know that can handle flying at this speed" She complimented him

A town could be seen in the distance, there were tall towers that resembled skyscrapers. They continued to fly and the lights of Sylvain could be seen and it was a beautiful sight to see. It was gorgeous unlike anything that he remembered from SAO. They flew over the moat surrounding the town and continued on through the streets. The Sylph could be seen all throughout the streets buying from the vendors and enjoying themselves in the pubs.

"We made it"! Kirito turned to Leafa and said

"Hey we're going to land at the base of the central tower, ok"

Leafa turned to face Kirito as she thought about a serious oversight.

"Wait, you do know how to land right"? she asked in a panic

Kirito's face was overtaken with panic and shock

"No, not really"

Leafa scrunched her arms in and looked like she was straining to think of a plan. She suddenly relaxed and looked calm

"Well, too late now, you're on your own" she said sweetly

Leafa started slowly dropping her altitude and preparing to land

"Wait.. What? You've got to be kidding me"! He yelled

Kirito was in full panic and freaked out as he flew uncontrolled directly at the central tower.

*CRASH*

Birds could be seen all over town taking flight, the crash had stirred them all up. Kirito was laid out like a starfish on the ground at the base of the tower, onlookers gawked at him laying there. Leafa was squatted down at his feet with her hands together in an apologetic manor. She was completely unaware that her skirt. She did however suddenly feel a gust of wind in her nether regions.

"Wooooo" She let out

She was suddenly aware that she did not equip any underwear when she picked her armor.

Her face was red as a tomato as she realized that she was fully exposed to this stranger as he flew behind her the entire way to town.

"Do you have a healing crystal by chance I am low on HP" he stated

She stood up quickly and clamped her legs tightly together

"Stop your whining I can heal you"

She raised her hand and flipped her palm up in his direction.

"Su.. Fila… Hadiel…. Asteleu" She chanted

Mana particles flowed all over his body as his HP was restored.

"Wow, so this is magic" he said

"The Undine are the only ones who can use high-level healing magic, but that is an important one that everyone can learn". She instructed him

"So different races have different skills". He said to himself

Does the spriggan race have anything they are good at"? He asked Leafa

"Well you guys are good at treasure hunting and illusion magic, neither of which is very much use in battle though" she added

Kirito leapt to his feel and dusted himself off. He Stretched his arms over his head and twisted his body. He looked down the streets at the towns people.

"So this is a Sylph town? It's beautiful"! he said excitedly

"I need to go sell my junk items, and repair my broken armor at the tailor"

"Can I tag along I would like to see some more of the town"

Leafa blushed, she knew that he had seen her naked more than once today. She didn't know how to think about this, he was kind of cute.

"Sure I did promise to take you for a drink so we can go afterwards"

Leafa lead the way to the nearest vendor, walking slowly and pointing out the best food in the square. After arriving at the vendor she opened her inventory and selected all her grey (junk) items, a few greens, and one of the useless blue items. She sold them to the vendor and collected her money.

"Step one complete, now off to the tailor for some much needed repairs. These barbarian garments are not the most appealing set" she chuckled

"They are different, but different in a good way. I think you pull it off very well" he said politely

Leafa blushed again hearing the kind words from this cute guy that saved her life. She had lost herself in her thoughts daydreaming about Kirito hugging her tightly.

"Oh we still need to get to the Tailor shop" she snapped back to reality

Leafa grabbed him by the hand without even realizing it and pulled him along. She was walking so fast she was actually dragging Kirito behind her. He was skipping sideways on one foot trying to regain his footing.

"Slow down Leafa, what's the rush"!

"Oh sorry, just got a little over excited" She smiled

She slowed down and she noticed passerby's staring at them They both noticed that ugly looks they were getting.

"What are their problems"? He asked

She stopped in her tracks and turned to him. She lifted her hand up like she was holding a serving platter.

"Well, most of them probably aren't used to seeing a Spriggan around here" she explained

"I guess I'm just going to have to get used to this game"

She chuckled to herself and continued on her way to the tailor. They rounded the corner and Kirito could see a wooden sign above a door had a sewing needle and spool of thread. He had played enough MMO's to know that they had reached the tailor shop.

"I take it they do great work here"? Kirito asked

"Yes they made my original set and I wouldn't trust anyone else to repair them"

She opened the door and was immediately greeted by a male store worker. He broke out in a smile from ear to ear

"Welcome back to Toyo's Tailor shop, what are you wearing? He asked Leafa

"Well it is kind of a long story, but I was attacked and my robe set was severely damaged"

"Trade over your items and the usual payment"

The two of them opened their inventories and she traded over her items and the money. Toyo bowed and took his leave to the back of the store to repair her items. Leafa walked around the shop to look at the new items. She picked through the shelves and saw a beautiful bra and panty set that she was absolutely gorgeous. She grabbed it and checked the price.

"Wow, Leafa we just met. A little soon to go underwear shopping together"! He teased

"Ughhh… No…. I mean.. I was just looking around". She said flustered

She was utterly embarrassed and washing over dark shade of red. She didn't remember a time before that she was ever this embarrassed in one day.

"Leafa, don't worry I was just teasing" he laughed

"Mmmm Hmmmm, ya pervert" she smirked

They both broke out in a fit of laughter. Leafa was still holding the underwear and stepped into the back of the shop to check on her robe.

"Oh yes Mrs. Leafa ijust finished. Oh you would like to purchase this also"?

"Shhh, not so loud" she hushed him

"A surprise huh, what a lucky guy"! Toyo smiled

Kirito kept quiet, hearing the exchange, he pretended to be looking around through the store. He found a section of black robes.

"Now that's what I'm talking about" he said to himself

Leafa came out from the back of the shop in her newly repaired gear. She walked to the middle of the store and did a little spin.

"Good as new"!

"Wow that's a nice set"! he complimented her

Leafa was a little shocked by his words and she kind of wished she could spend a little more time with him.

"I still owe you that drink don't I"

"Only if you want"

"Ok, ok lets go"

Leafa turned over her shoulder and gave him a sideways smile

"Only if you can keep up"! She said in a flirty tone

She took off out the door and Kirito could only see a dust trail behind her. He quickly raced off to catch up. He stayed pace with her but stayed a few steps behind her.

To be continued….


	3. Leafa joins Kirito's quest

Leafa lead the way to the tavern, her blonde hair and long green skirt fluttering in the wind. Kirito could see the edge of her face as she ran and could faintly see a smile. He knew it would be in bad taste to beat her, not to mention he wasn't really sure where he was going. He was still getting used to this new game. Leafa made a hard right and they were now in a large town square. He was taken back by the resemblance to SAO.

"LEAFAAAAA! Thank god you're ok!" a strange voice shouted

A small statured boy ran toward them, had a goofy grin and was waving a hand in the air to get her attention. Kirito sized him up quickly. He has a knife so he must be an assassin type, or it could be a stat boost for a caster type. He is wearing light cloth and possibly leather armor. Green hair, and no confidence what so ever. Kirito decided he was no more a threat than the low-level boars when he taught Klein how to use weapons to attack in SAO.

"Oh, hey Recon." Leafa said with her hands crossed

Recon bent over with his hands on his knees and panted heavily. Leafa was looking at him almost as if she was annoyed that he had spotted her.

"I knew you'd survive!" Recon responded between breaths

Recon turned toward Kirito. He seemed confused, then shocked.

"A SPRIGGAN!?" Recon squealed

His body language turned straight to defense as he jumped backwards and grasped his knife handle from the sheath on the back of his belt. Kirito didn't even flinch, he was not worried in the slightest. Leafa Raised her hand signaling Recon to stop.

"No, it's ok. He saved me from those Salamanders! They would have, well let's just say I was lucky that he came to my rescue!" Leafa blushed

Recon was shocked at the news and relaxed his stance. Leafa turned toward Kirito and shared a look, she nodded her head.

"This is my friend, his names Recon." Leafa said

"Hey there, my names Kirito."

Kirito reached out to Recon for a hand shake with his introduction. Recon approached and took his hand and shook it.

"Oh, hi nice to meet ya." Recon said politely

His left hand was on the back of his head and his eyes were looking at the ground. He was giving off a submissive attitude almost like he was ashamed that he jumped to conclusions before.

"Ugh. Wait what am I talking about, I take that back!" Recon said quickly

He jumped back away from Kirito and threw his hands up. It seemed like this guy couldn't make up his mind on how he was going to treat Kirito. He once again grabbed the handle of his knife, Kirito again didn't flinch

"Are you sure about him, he could be a spy or something!" Recon continued

Leafa smirked and helf firm with her arms crossed. Her eyes lit up and she seemed very at ease.

"No, he's cool. I'm pretty sure if he was a spy, he wouldn't be such a ditz!" She teased

Kirito didn't like the back handed compliment that he was cool but a ditz. He scrunched his face and closed his eyes after she spoke. He turned to her and relaxed his face, making eye contact with her.

"Thanks a lot!" Kirito said sarcastically

"Anyway, Siggard and the others are waiting for you at the tavern." Recon announced

Leafa seemed surprised like she had completely forgotten about this prior arrangement to meet this Siggard guy.

"Oh, that's right. Hmmmmm…. "

Leafa placed her hand on her chin as she pondered what to say next.

"On second thought I can't go today!" She said with a smile

She clasped her hands together in a way of apologizing. Recon was shocked by what she said and looked disappointed.

"Huh? Your not going?" he stepped back

"Nope! I sort of promised Kirito I'd buy him a drink for saving me!" She said confidently

Leafa grabbed Kirito's hand once again and proceeded to walk past Recon.

"See you later…" She trailed off as the walked by

Kirito was once again at her whim being lead down the street by this beautiful stranger. Kirito was put in a difficult position, he was getting in the way of her prior engagements.

"LEAAAFFAAAAAA!" Recon said loudly as they continued to walk

She continued down the street not saying a word, just taking him along for the ride. She stopped suddenly and let go of his hand. She threw both hands up catching Kirito's attention as he looked at the tavern.

"We're here!" She announced

"This place looks very quaint" he responded

Leafa smiled and ushered him in, they made their way to a table near the bar. The two sat quietly for a few minutes, Kirito didn't really know what to say. She looked a little scared or possibly uncomfortable. Maybe she realized that she just invited a total stranger to have a drink with her. Leafa raised her hand at the bar maid, drawing her attention.

"We'll both take a seasonal mead" Leafa spoke up

"Yes ma'am, right away" she responded politely

Kirito smiled, he wasn't expecting her to order for him. It was a cute gesture and he just sat back and let it happen. The barmaid returned with the drinks and placed them on the table. She bowed and stepped away to help another patron. Leafa placed a hand under her chin, she looked like she was thinking about what to say. Yui sprung from his pocket and plopped on the table, she grabbed a cracker from the bowl on the table and began to eat.

"So is that Recon guy your boyfriend?" he inquired

"Yeah, are the two of you in love!?" Yui added

Leafa sat up straight and seemed to get angry

"No, we're not in love. We're just in the same party is all!" she defended herself

Kirito braced his chin on his hand and leaned in with a devilish look.

"I don't know, from where I was standing you guys seemed pretty tight!" He teased

"Oh whatever, I know him in real life. We go to the same school and we're classmates but that's it!" she shot back immediately with no hesitation

Kitito smirked again and closed his eyes.

"Mmmmm Hmmmmm!"

Leafa cleared her throat signaling she was done with the topic.

"Anyways, bottoms up!" she said cheerfully

The two grabbed their glasses and toasted.

"Thanks again for saving me"

They both took a long drink from their glasses. Kirito Still had a few questions that he wanted to ask about this world and knew he should go ahead and ask.

"Those guys in the forest were playing pretty rough, how were they able to do that? I wasn't aware that you could do things like that in a full dive. "

Leafa was shocked that he came out and said that so candidly. Her face turned a light red as she put her hands to her cheeks.

"Well, I'm almost ashamed to admit it but it's an add-on. The players who have it installed have a different style to their character name. This way you know who has it active. Come to think of it you have it active too, so you should already know." She whispered

Kirito was completely lost on the topic, he squinted his eyes and looked down at the table. He looked at Yui and then back at Leafa.

"I didn't download anything, I just grabbed the game from a friend and logged straight in. "

"Daddy, when you pulled me from your inventory I acquired some downloads from players in the area. This wasn't intentional but I may have activated it without your knowledge" Yui spoke up with a sad tone

"A navigation pixie can do all that? I don't want to go into much more detail about it, you'll have to look it up when you get off the game. It adds a lot of content to the game." Leafa whispered

"Alright well I guess I'll check it out later. What's it called?"

"Alfheim… Corrupted…. 18+…" she could barely say it

"Thanks Leafa!" He smiled

Leafa slapped her cheeks to regain her concentration. She once again looked focused, it was adorable how flustered she had gotten.

"The Salamander and Silph races never got along but those guys were organized. That wasn't happening until reacently. I don't know, if you ask me they're gearing up to try and take the world tree soon." She explained

"Actually, I was hoping that you could tell me what you know about the world tree!"

"Oh yeah, you had mentioned it before. Why do you wanna know?"

"I wanna get to the top as soon as I can!"

"Join the club, every player wants to get to the top. You could say that's the grand quest of Alfheim Online"

"What do you mean?"

"You know how you're limited on how high you can fly? The truth is none of the races can fly continuously for more than 10 min at a time. However, at the top of the tree is a floating city, and in it loves Oberon the Fairy King. The first class to reach him will be reborn as a new race known as Alfs, and what's cool about that is they will be able to fly around for as long as they want." Leafa explained intensely

"That is cool, it'd be sweet to fly around for as long as I want. So, how does someone get to the top of the tree.

They are both deeply engaged in the current conversation and staring intensely at each other. This new topic has their full undivided attention.

"At the base of the tree there is a dome, that's the gateway to the floating city. But, then you have to get past the NPC's that guard it and their super powerful. " Leafa leaned in closer

"Their that strong huh?"

Leafa turned her body and closed her eyes, like she was imagining something.

"I'll put it this way, the games been around for a year now, right. No ones got past them. " she added

Kirito felt like a ton of bricks had just been dropped onto him.

"Maybe everyone's just missed that one key quest. No wait maybe it's designed so that one race can't reach it alone."

Leafa kind of froze in place, almost in disbelief. Maybe he was onto something with this.

"Hey! You've got good instincts, for now everyone seems to think it's a missing quest so they're out there looking for it. But, if we have to work together to beat it, it'll never happen."

"Why not?"

"Because, it doesn't make sense. Why would you help another race with a quest if they're the ones who get the reward? Can you imagine anyone being cool with that arrangement?"

"Then, getting to the top of the trees impossible. What's the point in even trying?" Kirito said in disappointment

"No arguments here!"

"Flying is pretty addictive though, once you get a taste for it you can't give it up. To think even if it takes years, some day!"

Kirito pounded his fist on the table

"But I can't wait that long! He shouted

The two got quiet and looked down at the table after his outburst. Yui flew from the table and landed on his shoulder. They sat in silence for a short time, pondering what to say next. Yui put her hand on his cheek and comforted him.

"Daddy." Yui said softly

"Sorry, it's just I have to get to the top of the world tree as soon as I can"

"Ehhh… OK… What's the rush?"

"I'm sort of looking for someone"

Kirito dropped his head and his eyes seemed to glaze over. He was feeling pain at the thought of not being able to reach Asuna .

"What do you mean?"

"No offense but it's hard to explain."

Leafa looked like she wanted to speak but wasn't sure what to say. She could sense his anguish. They both just stared down at the table. Kirito finally looked up and put on a smile.

"Thanks Leafa, all the info you gave me is really going to help."

Kirito stood up and started to walk away from the table. Leafa seemed stunned and hadn't moved. As Kirito turned his head to walk toward the door she grabbed his arm.

"Wait, are you heading for the world tree right now?"

"Uh huh, I need to see for myself."

"Alone, that's crazy."

Kirito pulled away from her grasp and walked to the tavern exit.

"It's really far away, and you'll have to fight a bunch of monsters. I know you can handle yourself but…." She pleaded with him

Kirito reached up to push the door open.

"Hey if you want, I can take you there."

She stood up and placed both of her hands on the table and her hair was covering her eyes as she spoke

"Thanks but, we just met and I wouldn't feel right asking you to come with me." Kirito explained

Leafa started walking toward him very confidently

"Right, then maybe you already know how to get there?" she quizzed him

"Uhhh"

"And what are you gonna do about the guardians?"

"Well uhhhh… I'll think of something when I get there."

She was now right in front of him, her eyes were wide and determined. She was glowing with confidence and very sure of herself.

"Too late, my minds made up"

Kirito scratched his head in disbelief

"Well, ok."

"So, do you wanna meet up tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure."

"Then I'll meet you here tomorrow at 3pm sharp, umm I have to log out now. When you're ready you can log out in one of the rooms upstairs, ok."

Leafa opened her menu and quickly naviagated to the logout windown. She was about to press the ignore warning to exit the game.

"Uhh Wait" Kirito said quickly

She paused and looked over at him. Kirito was smiling and he gave her an intense look.

"Thank you Leafa."

She smiled back and pressed the red button, logging out of the game. Kirito knew that he hadn't been to welcome by anyone else in the town and made his way upstairs to a room at the Inn. He knew that he had to get to the tree but, this girl he just met was going out of her way to help him. Yui yawned and flew back into Kirito's pocket. Kirito lays down on the bed and looks up at the ceiling for a moment. Yui circles the room and turns back to her true size. Kirito still can't get used to the fact that she is naked.

"Yui, I'm going to have to request that you find some clothes. This seems really inappropriate."

"Yes daddy I will find something suitable"

"That's my girl, I am going to log out for the night. I'll see you soon."

"Daddy? Would it be ok if I slept next to you, at least until you log out?" she said softly

"Yes, but tomorrow you will have to find some clothes" he said as his face turned red

Yui climbed into the bed and tucked up under the covers. She was oblivious to Kirito's quick looks at her body.

"You and me, we're gonna save Asuna. Then we're gonna buy a house somewhere again."

"That would make me so happy. You know living with you and mommy again would be a dream come true"

"It's not a dream, I'll make it a reality."

Kirito leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. As he laid his head down on the pillow his eyes were getting heavy and he fell asleep. Kirito woke up startled, he was still in the game. He must have fallen asleep while talking to Yui. He quietly opened his menu screen, he logged out of Alfheim Online. He grabbed his nerve gear and pulled it off of his head. His mind was spinning, his best lead to finding Asuna was going to unfold tomorrow.

*Bleep*

His nerve gear was flashing. Yui sent a message.

(Daddy don't forget to search for Alfheim Corrupted)

"That's right, Leafa said that it added content to the game, she sure was pretty embarrassed about it" he said to himself

Kazuto sat up and stepped over to his computer and sat down. He opened up a search browser and started typing. Alfheim Corr… the auto complete filled in the text Alfheim Corrupted 18+ usermod. Kazuto clicked the suggested text, the website that opened was very vague.

Alfheim Corrupted 18+

Immersive gameplay with a fun way to let your wild side roam free. You will be give new options in the game and will be able to see who else is as devious as you are.

Version 1.0.1

Updates : currently working on Sexual Intercourse, and all forms of foreplay. Working out the bugs and will be ready for patching January 21st 2025

Added : damage taken by armor will be visable with slices and rips

Added : inflicting enough damage on another player will allow you to strip their clothing

Added : binding spells can be used in BDSM fashion

Added : genitals can be exposed

Added : players will have a red light illumination effect on their name when the mod is activated

Added : sexual stimulation override will keep you from being logged out if heartrate raises too rapidly

Added : being defeated by a player will result in a debuff "owned by Username " this is a 30 minute debuff and will keep you from using a teleport crystal

Added: defeating a player will result in a buff " own Username" this is a 30 minute buff that will increase your abilities toward your captive while active

Please send feedback and anything you would like added

/AlfheimCorrupted

AlfheimCorrupted

"What in the world is that girl into, not like I can talk if I knew this was a thing I would have downloaded it too, way to go Yui" Kazuto said quietly to himself

"The patch for sex will be live tomorrow? Hmmmmm….."

Kazuto bookmarks the site knowing that it might come in handy.

*********** This is a teaser, the chapter will be longer I finally have time to write again*************


End file.
